1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to expandable food products and more specifically to a process for drying a pellet or half-product to induce stress cracks and non-uniformity in size and shape in microwave snacks.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave ovens have become common devices used to cook and reheat food products and 95% of all households in the United States own at least one microwave oven. Consequently, there is a large market for microwaveable foods including microwaveable snack foods. One such product is microwave popcorn. Generally, such popcorn products comprise an expandable paper bag containing a charge or matrix of popcorn, fat and salt. A wide variety of products have been developed, including improvements in bag design and variations in salt and fat levels. Flavored fat popcorn products have even been developed, e.g., butter flavored.
The widespread household use of microwave ovens has inspired efforts to provide snack foods suitable for microwave ovens. To this end, the art includes products which comprise pellets which puff upon microwave heating, in substitution for popcorn. Such puffable pieces are generally referred to as “half products” in the puffed snack food art. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,551 disclosed such a food product. The product therein described comprises a plurality of puffable pellets matrixed in a flavored fat coating. Upon microwave heating, the pellet gradually expands to form puffed pieces which are covered with a flavored coating. According to the '551 patent, the half products can be made by extruding a dough into small pellets and drying the pellets to a 5% to 15% moisture range. Like many half-product patents, the '551 patent teaches that the drying process must be controlled and warns that if the moisture loss occurs only from the outer surface of the pellets while the inner portion of the pellets retains moisture, then the total moisture of the pellets may be within the required 5% to 15% range, but will not puff or expand properly during puffing. The patent indicates that such poor puffing results from the starch material in the outer portions of the pellets having little or no moisture with which to expand during the microwave puffing step. Hence, the '551 patent teaches that a convection drying operation, carried out at about 70° F. to about 200° F. with a relative humidity of 35% can dry the pellets and the moisture distribution within the pellets will be proper. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,937 teaches that a drying step can be used to remove the surface moisture from the formed pieces so that the pieces are non-sticky, but cautions against case hardening.
While the various microwave popcorn and half products are popular, it would be desirable to have even greater variety in texture, flavors and to have flavored textured products that correspond to specific flavors. Yet it would be desirable to mimic the controlled randomness look of popcorn. For example, while each piece of popcorn has a different shape, there is a clear pattern or style to the look of popcorn. However, there are variables such as size constraints that limit or control the amount of randomness imparted. Yet, other than color, there is no way for a consumer to differentiate a butter flavored piece of popcorn firm a cheese flavored piece of popcorn.
One problem in using microwave half-products to mimic popcorn is that because microwave half-products are typically extruded from a die, the expanded or puffed half-products are typically uniform in shape and therefore do not have any such “controlled randomness” aspects. Half-products, therefore fail to provide a satisfactory alternative to microwave popcorn. Consequently, a need exists for a microwaveable half-product snack food having non-uniform shapes, yet a distinct style. Further, a need exists for a process to induce stress cracks in such snack food to induce random shapes in the snack food.